Consulates
A consulate is the representation of a country inside of another country. Consular premises cannot be entered without explicit permission of the head of the consular post. Day 1 - The Saudi Arabian Consulate CONSUL: Unknown After the San Franciso FBI building was bombed and an anonymous call about a nuclear weapon had occurred, there was suspicion that the Saudi Arabian Consulate in San Franciso held an ambassador who might have information about these events. Instead of waiting for approval from the Saudi Arabian government to remove this man from the consulate, Rick Jackson broke in and killed two guards to get to this man. The ambassador confessed, and showed Rick pictures of when the ambassador bought codes and schematics to the FBI building. This revealed that Ronald Watson was in on the conspiracy. While Rick Jackson was looking over these pictures, the ambassador killed himself, and Rick later left the consulate. Nine hours later, Abdul Amad kidnapped Rick and told him that they were taking him because of the raid on the consulate and death of the ambassador. Rick Jackson then spent three years in a Saudi Arabian prison. Day 4 - The African Consulate CONSUL: Ike Uba When Psycho-Social was taken into custody, evidence pointed that someone within the Algerian government gave the order to raid the White House and assist Psycho-Social in developing the biological weapon. Then, an anonymous call from Former President Jackson Hicks made Rick Jackson meet Hicks at his retreat. Hicks told Rick that Consul Ike Uba at the African Consulate in Washington DC would most likely know who the leak in the government was. Jackson and Hicks both went to the consulate and Hicks met with Uba alone. Uba denied having any knowledge of the leak in the government. Hicks then told Rick that he believed Uba was lying and was in on the conspiracy. Rick went back into the consulate alone and interrogated Uba until he confessed and told that Deputy Prime Minister Idihi Akpu-Nku was the leak in the Algerian government. Moments later, a group of consulate security guards broke into the consul's office and took Rick prisoner. Ten minutes later, Rick killed Kumba (a consulate security guard that was told to kill Rick by Uba) and escaped. All the guards were looking for Rick until he hid in a small office area of the consulate. A half-hour later, FBI DC Director Ralph Wilson was given permission by Algerian Prime Minister Gowan to assault on the consulate, rescue Rick, and capture/kill Uba. Chris Andrews then leaded the FBI team that raided the consulate and killed Uba when he shot at incoming officers. Rick was then rescued and told Chris Andrews who the mole in the government was. Day 5 - The Russian Consulate CONSUL: Victor Stovitch During the events of Day 5, Former Deputy Prime Minister Idihi Akpu-Nku visited the Russian consulate with his Secret Service unit. Akpu-Nku went to speak with Consul Victor Stovitch, who showed his condolences for the nuclear explosion that occurred in Mill Valley earlier in the day. Akpu-Nku was convinced that Stovitch knew where Anatoly Maier's, who was working with Mohammad Amad's terrorist cell, location was. After Akpu-Nku threatened to expose Stovitch's role in the conspiracy to raid the United States White House and develop a biological weapon of Day 4, he left the consulate. Shortly after 11:30am, the power at the consulate went off and Rick Jackson took Stovitch hostage. The guards noticed Stovitch's alarm went off, and Jackson threatened to kill Stovitch if they made a move on him. After torturing and extorting information from Stovitch, Rick began to call FBI San Franciso and he walked towards the door. A guard set off an explosion and Rick was arrested. Stovitch demanded for no one to speak to Jackson and for him to not communicate with the outside world. When a guard decided to help Rick, another guard working with Stovitch killed him and then brought Rick to a lower-level, preparing to execute him. Rick was able to kill the guard and escape. Stovitch ordered for all communications to be shut down and Rick had to take cover in a small room in the consulate. When Vice President Vasili demanded for Stovitch to surrender to the Americans and deliver Rick Jackson, Stovitch refused and Vasili sanctioned the raiding of the consulate. An FBI SWAT team, lead by Chris Andrews, raided the consulate and several hostiles were killed. Stovitch was shot twice in the chest while talking to Maier on the phone, and later died from the wounds.